So
by Newromantic
Summary: Sam's thoughts and actions whilst undressing Jack. Written to cheer someone up!


Authors Notes: Basically, I just knocked this one out in the last couple of hours in order to cheer up a friend of mine who's 'wearing black' and feeling somewhat blue. So if it's a little lacking, I apologise.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been saving up, and can so far afford a piece of Corin Nemec's left elbow. Anyone wanna go halves on a Jaffa, just let me know…  
So…  
It's not as if you haven't experienced this before. After all, you're hardly some innocent young virgin who gets dizzy and faint at the first signs of naked male skin, but even you have to admit that this situation is, well, somewhat different.  
  
His shirt buttons make for quick work, but as this is the first time for both of you, you decide to take your time as you pull the sides apart, exposing his taught upper body to the heated atmosphere.  
  
As you run your shaking fingers gently over the Colonel's now uncovered torso you try in earnest to hide your grin as his stomach muscles jump under the pressure of your skin on his. His voice emits a throaty growl and you quickly jerk your hand back, muttering an apology but in reality wanting nothing more than to run your tongue over his collarbone where a bead of sweat hangs precariously for a moment before sliding swiftly down his chest and pooling in his navel.  
  
And just as quickly, you change your mind. Now *that* is where you want your tongue to go.  
  
A helpless whimper escapes your opened mouth and you lick your dry lips, trying in desperation to regain control of your libidinous urges.  
  
Tentatively, you reach your hand out one more time only to pull it back with lightening speed as his eyes flicker open.  
  
"Carter…" His husky murmur is almost enough to bring you to your knees . Finally, you find your voice. "Just a few more minutes." you whisper back, almost pleadingly, begging him - and - yourself to hold on for just a little longer.  
  
Taking a deep, steadying breath, you run your trembling hand over his chest, taking the shirt with you but unable to help yourself as you curve your fingers slightly in order to scratch his erect nipple with your nail.  
  
He groans.  
  
You close your eyes, committing to memory the feel of his body under your wandering hands, willing yourself to take things slowly, but wishing you could just throw caution to the wind and bruise his lips under yours.  
  
You want to tell him, to describe to him exactly how just *touching* him is making you feel, but as you open your mouth to speak, he grabs your hand in his and all thoughts of explanations vanish.  
  
He grasps your hand in his, his palm lying intimately over the back of your hand, fingers linking with yours as he guides you lower and lower down his body, barely touching, until you reach the button on his trousers.  
  
"Here." he groans. "You have to…"  
  
Suddenly you can't breath. Your lungs have ceased working and your heart beats double time to pump the blood around your heated body. He smiles slightly in encouragement as your shaking fingers fumble with the button . Eventually it comes free and you move your attention to the zipper.   
  
You get his pants halfway undone before his hand stills yours. "Enough." he orders, his voice suddenly commanding. Finally you can breath again and your lungs ache with exertion as you emit a long, jittery breath. His stomach muscles contract as your breath washes over him, lightly blowing the soft hairs like a gentle summer's breeze.  
  
He licks his lips and you smile teasingly as you pick up an ice cube from the pot on the side and run it slowly, seductively over his lips before popping it in his mouth.  
  
You give him a moment to reclaim his senses before returning your attention - and your hands - to his pants. After lowering the zip all the way down you grasp the waistband and pull gently, allowing the material to slide naturally down his thighs, catching for just a moment on hips before pooling at his feet.  
  
It's almost as if you're torturing yourself on purpose, you muse in wonder as you determinedly decide to avoid looking directly at his groin. You crouch down and make fast work of his boots and socks, entirely uninterested in his feet, before yanking the trouser legs over his ankles and tossing them carelessly behind you.  
  
You take a deep, steadying breath before rising to your feet once more and looking directly into his eyes. "Are you okay?" you ask, suddenly feeling sorry for his helpless emotional state.  
  
"No." he groans in response and you grin wryly before attacking his cuffs with renewed vigour. The sleeves now loose, you carelessly pull the shirt off his shoulders and in less than a moment it joins the pants and shoes that litter the floor.  
  
His eyes are closed again, creases framing his lids and brows furrowing in desperation. You take that moment to get a close look at the man who's sent your emotions reeling. You start at his ankles, and slowly allow your gaze to travel up over his naked calves and thighs, spending a little indulgent moment on checking out his obvious arousal hidden under plain black boxers, before running quickly up his beautiful upper body to meet his fiery gaze.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening…" he groans as you reach around him and pull the cover off the bed. After a moment he climbs in, careful to avoid any contact with you as he settles himself against the pillows.  
  
As you reach to pull the sheets back over his body you silently thank the Gods that Doctor Fraiser chose that moment to fall asleep at her desk, and more so that Teal'c is in Kel No Reem and Daniel decided to go home for once.  
  
Smiling wryly, you tuck the covers in around your CO's body, careful to avoid his bandaged arms and wrists, before turning to pick up his discarded clothes and folding them neatly on the chair next to him. No one should ever risk the wrath of Doctor Fraiser….particularly where mess is concerned.  
  
"Take care of yourself Sir." you mutter as you walk towards the Infirmary door. "Sweet Dreams."  
  
You just *know* yours will be.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
